Feeling Their Way Through Life
by I Speak Sarcasm
Summary: 26 short dialogue-only oneshots about Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. I'm not one for summaries, sorry...
1. Anxious

**A Brief Explanation: **

**I first got the idea to do some all-dialogue fanfics a few weeks ago, but I had the problem of figuring out some sort of structure; there were just too many possibilities. But then I got an idea. 26 emotions, each one starting with a different letter of the alphabet, as kind of a jumping-off point. I hope you enjoy. =] (And I don't own Bones and all of that stuff, FOX does, yada-yada)**

anx⋅ious

–adjective

1. full of mental distress or uneasiness because of fear of danger or misfortune; greatly worried; solicitous: Her parents were anxious about her poor health.

* * *

"You managed to almost hit that car, Bones!"

"I was _not _going to hit it! I'm a wonderful driver, Booth. I don't get into crashes."

"Who said anything about a _crash_? Although that's pretty lik—you just ran through a red light! I knew I shouldn't have let you drive!"

"That was a _yellow _light! I was already three fourths of the way through it when it turned red… Don't look at me like that!"

"Bones, you're not supposed to be looking at my expression in the first place! … Okay, that's it, you are pulling over _now_."

"Stop being ridiculous! We're on the ex—"

"… Bones? Are y—you okay? … Bones?! … Temperance!"

"I'm rig—right here, Booth."

"Oh my God Bones, never do that again. You—you could have gotten us killed! And look at my car!"

"You care about your car's welfare somuch? Booth, we just crashed on the side of the expressway because you were yelling at me. We wouldn't have crashed in the _first place _if you hadn't been breathing down my neck…"

"But you insisted on driving! … Oh good, here comes the ambulance. You really do need to get to the hospital."

"Me? Booth, look at yourself! You need to get to the hospital just as much as I do."

"Trust me Bones, I've—I've had worse. You're the one that needs the medical attention. Please, just go with the EMTs."

"Booth, you need medical attention too! I'm not getting in that ambulance unless you do too."

"Wh—you're being ridiculous…"

"Please booth. For me? Please?"

"… Okay. For you."


	2. Bliss

**A/N: This one is meant to be after Booth and Brennan first get together as any kind of romantic couple, probably not long after they get married.**

bliss

–noun

1. supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment: wedded bliss.

* * *

"You have a milk mustache, Bones."

"And your point is? So do you."

"My point is that you look incredibly silly."

"Would you like me to clean it off?"

"Hmm… No, I think I could do that…"

"Booth, we're at the diner! There are people around. … And you're just laughing at me. Well, I'm sorry for caring about my privacy."

"Oh phew, that's a relief. I thought you didn't love me anymore…"

"Well, maybe I could get back on your good side by making you the dinner of your choice tonight?"

"Hmm… That does sound tempting. I can really pick anything?"

"Anything."

"I will go with... mac and cheese."

"… You could ask for lobster, ribs… anything. And you want mac and cheese?"

"Your mac and cheese is amazing. And you don't make it enough. So yes, I want mac and cheese."

"Okay Booth. We'll stop by the grocery store after work, and have mac and cheese for dinner. Now come on, I need to get to work. I'm sure Angela's already getting ideas of what we were probably doing last night."

***

"Bones, I must say… you've outdone yourself again."

"One does tend to get better with practice. And thanks to you and your love of mac and cheese, I've had quite a lot of that."

"And I… have had plenty of practice eating it."

"Don't use that smile on me. You know it doesn't help y—"

"… No, see, right there? You like to _think _it doesn't help me. But you know you can't resist my charm. Oh, speaking of you not being able to resist my charm… Did Angela guess anything too outrageous this time?"

"Well yeah, you know Angela and her ideas. … Why are you smiling like that."

"Oh, no reason. Just… love you, Bones…"

"… Love you too."


	3. Chagrin

**This one is Booth talking to himself after Brennan basically says he's a loser in 4x08, _Con Man in the Meth Lab_. (I like to picture him driving his car away, kind of to get some steam out)**

cha⋅grin

–noun

1. a feeling of vexation, marked by disappointment or humiliation.

* * *

"She thinks that I'm a complete loser… She thinks I messed up, bad."

"Maybe it's not that you're a loser… Maybe she's just a bit stressed out from the case, and couldn't put anything in the right words."

"… When does Bones _ever _have trouble putting things into words? Sure, she wouldn't exactly be a good motivational speaker… But she can get her point across. If she thought I weren't a loser, she would have conveyed it somehow."

"She doesn't know the whole story, though. Maybe if you explain to her what happened, what Jared did that you needed to help him with…"

"If I tell her about Jared, she'll probably think that I'm just trying to turn her against him because of that—"

"You can't even _say _it… You've got it bad when you can't even bring yourself to say… _that _word about her and someone else. Let alone your own brother… And when you can't bring yourself to be really, truly mad over the fact that she thinks you're such a loser…"

"Because she's not the one I should be mad at. Jared's the one who can't stop breaking the law and needs my protection all the time… _He's _who I'm angry with."

"Is it Jared you should be mad at? Or yourself, for always helping him? He has to fight his own battles eventually. You're just helping him to stay immature."

"Are you saying that Bones thinks I'm a loser because of… me?"

"Perhaps. Probably. Yes."

"If you were a clown head on an ice cream truck, I would shoot you."


	4. Defensive

de⋅fen⋅sive

–adjective

1. serving to defend; protective: defensive armament.

* * *

"You're being ridiculous, Booth! I'm quite capable of figuring out if a man I go out with is 'a creep' or not."

"Bones. Do you remember the last guy you met on the internet? He was part of some freaky cult!"

"Slight lapse of judgment."

"Hah! Lapse of judgment. You really shouldn't pass things off as 'lapses of judgment' so quickly! What if this guy is a serial killer, or a terrorist?"

"Then you'll be the perfect person to know about this date. Booth, really. I'm a grown woman. I'm allowed to go out with whatever man I want to!"

"See, you'd think so…"

"Really, Booth, you're not my _father_… Angela, tell Booth that my date isn't a serial killer or some 'cult creep'!"

"I dunno, sweetie, you do seem to attract quite a lot of weirdos…"

"Yes, _thank _you Angela! I just don't want anything to happen to you, anyone to hurt you."

"… She _does _appreciate it, you know."

"What, she told you that?"

"No, but you can tell. Even if she doesn't know it herself… Which, bless her heart, she most likely doesn't."

***

"How was your date?"

"That is absolutely none of your business. Do you have a case for us, or are you simply here to annoy?"

"Annoy. And come on Bones, we're partners! You can tell me… I won't laugh."

"… Well, if you must know, I probably won't be seeing him again. We didn't have much to say to each other, and he wasn't very attractive… Why are you smirking at me?!"

"I told you."

"_You _told me he was going to be a terrorist or a serial killer or something. I just didn't enjoy his company at all."

"How can you be so objective about a _man_? You just mark him off as boring, not bothering to think about him… You're ridiculous."

"Ahem, what was that about a case again?"

"No case, jus—"

"Goodbye, Booth."

"You can't just kick me out! I have a card thingy!"

"That 'card thingy' was given to you by me and can easily be taken away. Goodbye."

"Fine, I know when to give up. See ya soon, Bones."


	5. Envy

**I apologize immensely. I started school, it got busy... But I'm going to try to work on this as much as possible and finish it up for y'all. =]**

en⋅vy

–noun

1. a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

2. an object of envious feeling: _Her intelligence made her the envy of her classmates._

* * *

"… And at first when he opened the door, I wondered why he was so flustered… But then this woman came out to see who was at the door. For some reason, he hurried me out of there pretty quick."

"Sweetie, you truly do seem clueless sometimes. Don't you understand that he was embarrassed?"

"Well of course I do. But I don't see why. I would think that after working together for so long, he'd be able to be open with me about his sexual encounters. I know if it were to come up, I would be able to talk about my own. Why should he feel so awkward about it?"

"I don't know, Bren. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

"Perhaps next time he drops by, I will."

"… But really, why _would _talking to me about it bother him so much?"

"Sweetie, you do realize that we finished talking about that 10 minutes ago, right? Don't tell me you've been thinking about it this entire time."

"Of course not. Just, you know, some of the time. … Don't raise your eyebrows like that at me! I'm just saying, we've worked together for 5 years, he should be able to tell me about these things!"

"Whatever you say."

"… Angela, you must admit that you are curious."

"It's only been another 5 minutes… Since then, my opinion hasn't changed much. You, however, are starting to worry me."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm simply thinking over the possibilities of why Booth would be so hesitant to share these details of his life with me when he sometimes tells me things that he never tells _anyone_."

"Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't! … Wait, which part?"

"Uh, the part about why Booth felt too uncomfortable to tell you about this woman?"

"Oh yes, that doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"… Wait, which part were you thinking of? … Sweetie, you can't just suddenly pretend to go deaf and ignore me, I know you hear me. … Brennan, come on, tell me!"


	6. Frustrated

**A/N: Yes, I am still working on this. But as I said in the previous chapter, school is very busy for me. I'm really trying to write more for you. :)**

**This one takes place during Baby In the Bough. Enjoy! **

frus⋅trat⋅ed

–adjective

1. disappointed; thwarted: an announcer who was a frustrated actor.

2. having a feeling of or filled with frustration; dissatisfied: His unresolved difficulty left him absolutely frustrated.

* * *

"Bones, Andy is crying again!"

"I can hear that. Unfortunately, in case you couldn't tell, I'm in the middle of helping Dr. Hodgins collect some extra samples from the remains. Can't you deal with him? After all, you're the one with a son."

"Actually, Dr. B, we have all that I think I'll need… You go deal with the baby. He's giving me a splitting headache."

"… Fine. I'm on my way, Booth! … Okay. Has he been fed?"

"Yes."

"Have you changed his diaper lately?"

"Yes."

"Has he slept since you got here?"

"Yes, he _just now _woke up. When he began screaming his head off."

"Then I don't see why he's crying."

"Bones, I _know_. I can't get him to shut up either! I need you to try. Come on, just do something about it."

"If you can't do it, what do you expect _me _to do?!"

"I don't know… cuddle with him! Try and calm him down!"

"Perhaps I could use some auditory and visual stimulation?"

"… No Bones, I don't think Andy needs auctionary and vassal stimulation! Just… I don't know, do something!"

"I don't see why you have a reason to be irritated… You weren't kept up half the night because this little boy was crying."

"But _I'm _stuck playing babysitter in your office while you're out there with _bug _man."

"You're the one who ran off for baby powder and gave him the opportunity to swallow the key!"

"Right, but _you're _the one who put the key where he could get it in the first place!"

"… Wait. Why is the baby not crying anymore?"

"No thanks to you two… You're too focused on yelling at each other to be aware of this poor boy… I swear, I _will _sue for custody. I was _so _not kidding."

"It was his fault!"

"Was not!"


	7. Glee

**A/N: This one takes place right after The Goop on the Girl ends, at the dinner at Brennan's house. **

glee

–noun

1. open delight or pleasure; exultant joy; exultation.

* * *

"That was a beautiful toast, Booth."

"Oh, well, y'know. I just said what came from the heart."

"Words can't come from the heart, Booth. It's – Don't laugh at me! I'm only stating facts."

"Right Bones. Which is exactly why I'm laughing. You know what I mean when I say that it comes from the heart."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Okay then. But still, thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Tempe! You've had the mashed potatoes for about 5 minutes. Keep passing them, some of us still want some."

"Sorry, Dad. Here, Booth, pass it to him please."

"Dr. B! What kind of Christmas food is mac and cheese? I've never had it at Christmas dinner before."

"Booth begged for it. I couldn't say no."

"Yeah, Hodgins, you can't deny that this is the most delicious stuff you've ever tasted in your life."

"I never said it wasn't! It is awesome, Dr. B."

"Thank you very much, Hodgins. Booth, you really can't quantify what the most delicious stuff you've ever tasted in your life really is…"

"Temperance, come on, stop thinking about everything logically for one night and just enjoy yourself! You deserve it."

"I suppose that I can do that for a little while, as long as I can go back to correcting you soon."

"Tomorrow, if you want."

"Okay, Booth. … Booth, are you sad that Parker's with his mother? After all, it means that you can't be with family."

"Bones, Bones, Bones… How many times have I told you that there's more than one kind of family? Sure, Parker's my son. But you and your squints – hey, even Sweets, since I'm in a good mood – you're my family too. Just in a different way."

"Goodbye Hodgins. Angela, I'll see you soon, I'm sure… Booth, you're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do down at the office."

"Okay. We'll meet for lunch next week, maybe?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, bye. … Why are you grinning so much? You weren't a moment ago."

"No reason. Bye, Bones. Talk to you soon."

"Dude, she just totally kissed you on the cheek."

"I swear, Hodgins, I will knock you out of that window by the elevator."

"No you won't. You're too happy to be willing to do that."


	8. Hope

**A/N:**This one is set during Hero in the Hold, a little made-up scene with another explanation for how they might have come to a conclusion about where Booth is.

hope

–noun

1. the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best: to give up hope.

* * *

"Angela… Have you thought at all about what – what will happen if we don't make it to Booth in time?"

"Sweetie! Don't think like that. That's a path we don't want to go down."

"You can't deny that you're wondering."

"No I'm not. Because I know we _will _figure out where he is."

"But Ange, you can't know that. You can hope, but you can't know."

"I can, though. … Tell me, have you ever had a feeling about something that you know has to be true, even if your brain kept telling you it wasn't possible?"

"No, never. … Don't look at me like that! I haven't. … Okay, come on Angela, you should know that I'm being honest. … Okay, maybe once or twice."

"Exactly. And which part of you was right? That rational section of your brain, or your gut? … Don't say it, you know what I mean."

"I suppose my gut."

"Right. So Brennan, please, trust me on this. I know we'll figure it out. We found you and Hodgins, right? So we'll find Booth. The Gravedigger isn't enough to outsmart all of us."

"What if your gut is wrong?"

"Trust me. I know. We'll get him. What, do you think this guy has got him at the bottom of the ocean or something?"

"… Of course! Hodgins, get in here!"

"Sweetie?"

"I know where he is. Sort of. Hodgins can help me, I think."

"You hope you know?"

"No. I know."


End file.
